1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and/or systems, and more specifically, to electromechanical robotic and/or hand-held powered surgical devices and/or systems including an emergency retraction algorithm.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable handle assembly, and disposable or single use end effectors. The end effectors are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices include complex drive components that utilize a variety of user interfaces that accept user inputs (e.g., controls, buttons, toggles, screens, switches, etc.) for controlling the devices as well as provide feedback to the user. To prevent actuation of drive mechanisms beyond mechanical limits, various switches and sensors are used to detect operational state of the surgical devices. Inclusion of multiple switches and/or sensors in the devices as well as end effectors presents various problems. In addition, cost or other considerations prevent the use of such devices. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and apparatuses having safety mechanisms that can detect mechanical limits without relying on multiple mechanical limit sensors and/or switches disposed throughout the surgical device.
Robotic systems for performing minimally invasive surgery are also known. In WO 2000/51486, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a system is disclosed in which surgical instruments are remotely controlled.
Additionally, electromechanical surgical devices offer distinct advantages over purely mechanical devices. However, such electromechanical surgical devices are susceptible to previously unconsidered failure modes. For example, one such failure mode is the malfunction of any one or all of the user inputs, identified above, or otherwise contemplated or implemented. Such a failure could result in the electromechanical surgical device being rendered non-operational at a time when at least minimum levels of functionality are critical.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, in the form of algorithms, and associated software and hardware implementing the methods which reduce risks associated with such failures of electromechanical surgical devices.